As mobile telephones have received increasing amounts of computing power in successive generations, the mobile telephones have been termed “smart phones.” Along with increasing amounts of computing power, such smart phones have seen increases in storage capacity, processor speed and networking speed. Consequently, smart phones have been seen to have increased utility. Beyond telephone functions, smart phones may now send and receive digital messages, be they formatted to use e-mail standards, Short Messaging Service (SMS) standards, Instant Messaging standards and proprietary messaging systems. Smart phones may also store, read, edit and create documents, spreadsheets and presentations. Accordingly, there have been increasing demands for smart phones with enhanced authentication functions.